Dans La Nuit Paris
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Arthur is met een paar vrienden, op vakantie in parijs voor het nieuwjaar . Arthur verwacht niet veel er van, maar misschien kan Miss Francesca het verranderen ?


**Story Titel ! : Dans La Nuit Paris**

**Koppels : EnglandxFrance(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Arthur is met een paar vrienden, op vakantie in parijs voor het nieuwjaar . Arthur verwacht niet veel er van, maar misschien kan Miss Francesca het verranderen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama, Angst, Abuse, Child Abuse & Character Dead**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Arthur Kirkland haat zijn leven, okay misschien niet zo erg . Hij haat de mensen waar hij vrienden mee is, en zeker als zij zijn rustige winter verstoren ." Wat doen wij in de middel van parijs ! " Riep Arthur luid op, zijn vrienden keken hem verbaasd aan ." Omdat wij het kunnen ? " Vroeg Lovino ." Lovino Vargas jou sarcasme staat me niet aan ."

" Blijf van mij Lovi af ! " Brulde Antonio als hij Lovino van Arthur ' beschermde ' . " Cariedo ..." Gromde Arthur ." Oi oi niet vechten want ik ben de held ! "

" Alfred-san ik denk dat je Arthur kwader hebt gemaakt ."

Alfred rende snel weg als Arthur achter hem aan ging .

Als ze bij de hotel aan kwamen, kregen ze twee kamers voor de meisjes en de jongens ." Ik wil mijn bed delen met Lovi ! "

" Oi ! Bastard roep het nog luider ja ! "

" Okay IK WIL ..." Voor dat hij bukte, als een koffer over zijn hoofd vloog ." Antonio Cariedo ."

" Vee fratello stop het ! " Riep zijn zusje Feliciana .

Arthur zuchte als hij verder liep ." Jullie zijn zo vervelend ."

" Arthur-san sorry dat we jou, zonder jou toestemming hebben meegenomen ." Zeide Kiku als zij hem volgde ." Is niks hoor ."

" Alfred-san woude een fijne nieuwjaar met jou vieren, sinds je nooit op één van zijn feestjes zijt gekomen ."

" Kun je het mij kwalijk nemen ? "

Ze waren even stil ." Neen niet echt ."

Dus de kamers werden verdeeld de jongens Arthur, Alfred, Antonio & Lovino . Dan Kiku, Louise en Feliciana in de meisjes kamer .

" Laten we gaan winkelen ! " Riep Feliciana als ze Lovino meetrok, Antonio met een glimlach achter hun . Louise en Kiku die in stilte volgde ." Kom je Arthur ? " Vroeg Alfred ." Ja ik kom ! " En volgde snel de anderen uit de kamer, binnen de hotel was het lekker warm . Arthur zou het niet erg vinden, als hij binnen zijn nieuwjaar mag vieren . Maar neen zij moeten in de kou gaan, in de hoog sneeuw en ." Alfred ! Stop kinderachtig te doen, en ah ! Stop met die sneeuwballen ! Cariedo dat zag ik ! "

En zo ging het de hele dag, Arthur zat uitgeput in de cafe . Als ze iets warms gingen drinken ." Wat wil jij Arthur ."

" Een vliegticket terug naar huis ."

Alfred keek snel op de kaart ." Maar die hebben ze niet ..."

" Dat was sarcasme you moron ! En geef mij maar thee . "

" Thee ? Waarom niet chocomelk met slagroom ? "

" Omdat ik thee wil ."

" Jij Kiku ? "

" Ook thee groene thee zou beter zijn ."

" Jullie twee zijn weird, de virus van de thee heerst de wereld ! " Iedereen keek naar hun, IEDEREEN.

" Alfred ik klop je dadelijk, als je niet ophoud ." Als Alfred iets wou zeggen, vloog iets scherp naast hem heen . En zag dat het een lepel was, en zag Lovino dan heel duisterlijk naar hem kijken ." Ik ga bestellen ciao ! " En rende weg ." Veee maar we zijn toch in parijs ? "

Alfred kwam terug na besteld te hebben, en even later kwam er een meisje met blond haar naar hun toe ." Francesca ! " Riep Antonio ." Bonjour Antonie ! " Riep het meisje de twee gaven, elkaar een kus op de wang . Als ze samen waren lachen ." Oi bastard wie is dat ? " Vroeg Lovino jaloers .

" Dit is Francesca ik zat vroeger met haar op school, we hadden samen frans ." Glimlachte Antonio naar Lovino ." Bonjour mon cheri, oh je zit er best leuk uit ." Flirte Francesca met hem, Lovino werd rood tot dat Antonio er tussen kwam ." Hij is mijn amore Francesca ~ "

" Oh sorry lieverd ik wist het niet ~ " En gaf iedereen hun drinken ." Louise fijn je ook weer te zien, je broer Gilbert is hier ook ~ "

" Eh Gilbert is hier ook ? Hij was toch iets doen, dan op vakantie gaan ? "

" Zeg het niet verder maar Gilbert, date mijn nichtje uit canada . Hij gaat haar ten huwelijk vragen, waar kan hij het beter doen dan in parijs ." Grijnsde Francesca als Louise schokent keek op het nieuws ." Vee word je dan getuige van hem Lucy ? "

" Ocharm dat meisje ."

" Lovi dat was niet aardig ."

" Dat probeerde ik niet ."

Francesca keek dan naar Arthur en glimlachte naar hem ." Bonjour geniet je van parijs mon cheri ? "

" Hou je geflirt voor jou eigen ." Zeide Arthur lastig als hij geen zin had om te praten, en zeker niet met Francesca die hij voor geen meter vertrouwd . Plus hij is echt pissig, sinds hij nooit koud is tegen een dame ." Oh zeg wat is jou probleem ? "

" Jij ."

" Pardon ? "

" Jij zijt je doof, en laat me nu met rust ." Francesca was stil maar dan grijnsde ze ." Ik wil niet ."

" Jij zijt een vervelende vrouw ."

" Hohoho je zijt gewoon niet gewoon, dat een vrouw tegen jou praat . Ik kan het best begrijpen ."

" Wat bedoel je daar nu mee ! "

" Geen vrouw wilt praten met iemand, die zijn adem laat rieken ."

" Mijn adem stinkt niet ."

" Lieg maar tegen je eigen . "

Iedereen keek naar hun als ze ruzie begonnen te maken, en Alfred wou Arthur stoppen . Maar niks kon de twee uit elkaar houden, tot de groep besloot te vertrekken ." Tot nog eens Francesca ! " Riep Feliciana ." Jullie zijn allemaal welkom, healve froggy ! "

" Hou je mond ! " Riep Arthur terug .

Als de groep terug de hotel in kwamen ." Haha Arthur ze houd echt van jou he ."

Arthur zuchte vervelend, hij is blij als hij terug thuis is !


End file.
